I'll Never Break Your Heart (Nunca te haré llorar)
by sayuri uchia
Summary: Cuando sientes que ya que ya has sufrido demasiado por amor. Ya no quieres volver amar por temor de volver a llorar. Y un azabache que perderá todo buscar que esa persona pueda volver amar. La canción es I'll Never Break Your Heart (nunca te haré llorar) de Backstreet boys Categoría: one shot


N.a: La canción es I'll Never Break Your Heart (nunca te hare llorar) de Backstreet boys

Categoría: one shot

Este el 1 de 3 songfic. Que realizo para el grupo/pagina Concurso Yaoi: Tune Primum que como dice realiza un concurso yaoi y recibí un par de invitaciones a mencionado concurso y lo decidi realizar pero otra vez pospuso el concurso pero yo no puedo espera mas.

La canción es I'll Never Break Your Heart (nunca te hare llorar) de los backstreet boys

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto

La historia es mía

Sin mas que decir que le guste a... ¡leer!

En el gran colegio de Konoha ha corrido el rumor de que la pareja de Naruto, lo ha abandonado dejando un gran hueco en el corazón de un rubio que completamente destrozado y ha declarado que jamás volverá a amar. Y Sasuke, un gran amigo y rival de la infancia, se entero de esa terrible noticia le habían destrozado completamente el corazón a su dobe Buscaba por cualquier lado, y una manera para poder ayudarlo y no podía encontrarlo; también buscaba aquel que le había hecho daño, sin embargo no dejo rastro el muy maldito huyo a su país. – No se pero le partiré completamente el rostro cuando llegue a volver—decía enfurecido — porque ese maldito mapache se arrepintiera si vuelve por aquí... – Dándose cuenta que por culpa de Sabaku no Gaara perdió el amor que se ganaría de una o mil maneras—...por que yo te mostrare que te amo Naruto.

Mi vida Yo sé que te han herido Sé que en este momento Sientes que no podrías volver a amar Aun así, dame la oportunidad de mostrarte Que te amo

**Flash back**

Se encontraba cierto un pequeño azabache que corría alegremente en campo lleno de nieve con un pequeño tomate, que había conseguido por que en temporada de invierno era difícil de conseguir. Y eso el sabia sin embargo no se percato y choco con rubio que cayo en el pequeño tomate que había conseguido. Muy enojado se levanto y le grito.

—Eres un dobe, mira lo que hiciste — sin embargo ya no pudo proseguir. Por que vio que el rubio agachaba para recoger el tomate que se encontraba totalmente dañado, con sus pequeñas manitas extendió el magullado tomate y varias monedas por que había decidido pagar el tomate; mostrándole una gran sonrisa aunque el no tuviera la culpa de que Sasuke no se haya percatado y chocaran dándose cuenta que en ese momento se empezó a hilar un pequeño hilo rojo del amor.

**fin de flas back**

Cuando vi, tu sonrisa supe que, Estaría junto a ti Juntos por siempre... uu

Sasuke buscaba la manera de acercarse por que el rubio, se mantenía alejado de todos los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos. En la escuela nadie le hablaba por lo decaído que se veía. Aquel ser lleno luz que llevaba la alegría a varios lugares se encontraba mas triste incluso se podría decir que Sasuke seria la alma de la fiesta, por lo triste que este se encontraba. Hasta que Sasuke se decidió enfrentarlo y al fin lo había encontrado en la cafetería de la escuela, el esperaba que ese enfrentamiento le pudiera ayudar para poder curar su corazón de su amado.

—Dobe... ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo? – Lo que dejo a varios dejo sorprendido el orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha era gay y le estaba pidiendo una cita al abandonado y destrozado corazón de Naruto

—No – fue lo que dijo con un gran resentimiento contra el azabache; levantándose para marcharse

—Pero yo te amo... – dijo agarrándole la mano para que o se marchara dejando perplejo a todos, tan rápido ya tenia amor por el rubio, aunque alguno entendieron que eso era amor de desde hace mucho escondiendo su amor con una linda amistad lo que destruía a las fangirls de Sasuke —...es enserio.

—Lo siento, Sasuke – volteo a verlo a azabache con mirada vacía – pero ya no creo en el amor Cuando me acerque, a salir yo te invite Me dijiste que jamás volverías a amar...

Lo persiguió ya no quería esa respuesta ya bastante tiempo había esperado como para seguir esperando más tiempo el sabia muy bien que era muy pronto para pedir que saliera pero quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba; buscaba endemoniadamente ...sabia que lo tendría que encontrar buscaba y buscaba hasta que lo vio. En el techo de uno de los edificios del colegio estaba en la orilla y corrió lo más rápido que dieron sus pies para poder encararlo y evitar una tragedia. Estaba ahí Naruto, destrozado con el rostro entre las rodillas se había arrepentido

—Naruto — llamo el azabache viendo como alzaba el rostro completamente lleno de lagrimas que rápidamente se hinco para abrasarlo.

—Me engaño, me engaño Sasuke con Matsuri, que le hice – le dijo con completo tartamudeo en la voz. —Lo se mi pequeño, pero yo quiero mostrarte...— siendo interrumpido —No teme... ya no

—Mi kitsune se que te hecho mucho daño pero déjame yo nos soy igual que el, "no te hare llorar" por que yo soy tú y tú eres yo; y yo daría todo por que no se que haría sin ti.

El te hizo daño y también te engaño, Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo, Es difícil volver a confiar... Hazlo y te enseñare amar Nunca te hare llorar, Nunca te he de engañar, Prefiero morir que vivir sin ti, Yeea! Te daré mi ser, (te daré mi ser) siempre seré fiel... (Yo seré...) Nunca te hare llorar, (No te hare llorar nena...) nunca te he de engañar, (no te arrepentirás amor...) (nena) prefiero morir que vivir sin ti, ( oou noo! Vivir sin ti) Te daré mi ser, siempre seré fiel...

Ya ha pasado un par de meses todavía Naruto esta con el corazón partido, sin embargo ya ha relucido mas su ancha sonrisa que alegra todo el mundo, han salido mas con viejos amigos pareciera que todo ya ha vuelto a la normalidad...Sasuke, ha buscado todas las maneras de poder conquistarlo. Mas no ha cambiado el rubio ha estado todas las noches ha llorado por aquella persona que lo había engañado pero ya no quiere que lo vean sufrir hubieron burlas de cómo aquel mapache lo había hecho cambiar, por el había confesado su homosexualidad por el gran amor que le tuvo a Sabaku no Gaara... para marcar completamente su corazón con todo el dolor que fue infringido por una enorme traición ahora ha sido su mas grande tormento.

Corazón, todo se ve un poco mejor... podrías quererme como yo te quiero a ti (nena, nena) se que sientes gran temor (sientes, gran temor) de mostrar tus sentimientos el dolor y el sufrimiento (sentimientos, sufrimiento) marcaron tu corazón (marcaron tu corazón)

De nuevo otro intento de Sasuke, de trata de buscar a Naruto, los últimos meses a estado desapareciendo hasta que un día al fin lo encontró acarrándolo en el tronco de un árbol.

—Naruto, necesitamos hablar...— dijo cerca del rostro de rubio haciéndole tomar un tenue color rojo —...déjeme tener una relación contigo ya he esperado demasiado. Que si espero más moriré sin tu amor.

—No Sa-sa-suke, no quiero sufrir mas — esquivaba alejando para darle la espalda a Sasuke – yo ya no se que es amar.

—Dobe, ese no es el problema y lo sabes muy bien por que aquí estoy yo.

El te hizo daño y también te engaño, (daño, te engaño) Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo, (mostrarte, no soy yo) es difícil volver a confiar... (A confiar) hazlo y te enseñare amar yo te hare feliz...

—Si, se que el muy maldito te hizo daño engañándote con Matsuri, pero no soy igual a el — sonrío algo nostálgico por que en fondo el sabia que tenían muchos aspectos que los hacia verse iguales, sin embargo que cuando se hablaba de amor era mejor que todos por que el demostraba su manera los verdadero sentimiento de amor.

—Sasuke, trate de suicidarme por el —eso dejo sorprendido al azabache; el se había dado cuenta que había echo tanto daño a su zorrito, trato de quitarse la vida. Pero lo que recordó provoco un repentino cambio de molestia a uno completamente colérico

— ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! – Gruño completamente perdido haciendo voltear al rubio que estaba completamente estupefacto por la reacción del azabache—por que yo no se que haría sin ti, estaría completamente perdido yo daría mi vida por ti todo mi ser.

Nunca te hare llorar, nunca te he de engañar, (eee) prefiero morir que vivir sin ti, (prefiero morir q vivir sin ti) te daré mi ser, (te doy todo mi amor) siempre seré fiel... (X2)

—Yo se que soy muy cruel contigo he jugado contigo demasiadas bromas de mal gusto...—seguía diciendo lo terrible que fue con el cuando mas lo necesitaba — se muy bien que si yo no te hubiera dejado en aquel momento no hubieras pasado por esa terrible traición— Naruto miraba como amigo se abría completo y se culpaba por todo el daño. —Sasuke, tu n...—ya no continuo por que el moreno estaba completamente lleno de lagrimas cayendo al suelo de rodillas el piel nieve había perdido todo orgullo —Sasuke —se arrodillo para estar ala misma altura de moreno —tu no tuviste nada que ver, no tienes por que llorar. —no lloro, por mis errores sino para demostrarte que nunca te hare llorar

Yo... no te hare llorar (no te hare llorar) Pero no te hare llorar Nunca mas llorar (yo no lo hare) (X2)

—Baka —decía Naruto con una irresistibles ganas de llorar — dices que no quieres hacer llorar y mira —le mostraba algunas de sus lagrimas lo que Sasuke se levantaba rápidamente para limpiarle las lagrimas.

—dobe, quisiera que fueras mi novio por que yo siempre te he amado y de esta es la única vez que te hare llorar.

—Teme, yo...

Nunca te hare llorar, (no te hare llorar) nunca te he de engañar, (déjame entrar en tu corazón yo quiero estar) prefiero morir que vivir sin ti, (moriría, moriría... no podría vivir sin ti) te daré mi ser. Siempre seré fiel... (x2)

* * *

ojala les haya gustado déjeme muchos comentarios ^_^


End file.
